Zen'ō (Downplayed)
Summary Ever since Dragon Ball Super introduced the supreme god of the franchise Zen'ō, countless fanboys have been extremely quick to hop on his tiny purple and blue dick. Claiming all sorts of nonsense like he's omnipotent, or that he's stronger than Galactus and Superman. Well now it's time for a TRUE and HONEST Dragon Ball fan to unbiasedly inform you on how powerful Zen'ō really is. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: Generously 4-A, likely lower Name: Zen'ō, Omni-king Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male but wears a skirt and high heels Age: At least hundreds of millions of years old despite sounding like a nasally voiced loli Classification: Claimed to be a god (but by feats is more like a false prophet) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (And since this is Dragon Ball, that's all he has) Attack Potency: Generously Multi-Solar System level (Stated that he destroyed 6 universes. However according to the guidebooks are 100% official and accurate. Unless they say Cell's a solar system buster, then they're complete bullshit universes in Dragon Ball only consist of 4 galaxies. And it was never said he destroyed all of them at once. For all we know he very well could've gradually done it over years, centuries, or even millions of years), likely lower (He also very well could've done it with a device/machine or some sort of magic completely unrelated to his actual power. On top of the large likelihood he did it with corebusting like every other planet destroying feat in Dragon Ball) Speed: Subhuman '(Needs his guards to carry him around) 'Lifting Strength: Low Class 25 '(Could not prevent Base Goku [who should be 50 times weaker than 'SSJ Vegeta] from effortlessly lifting him. Since Lifting Strength is clearly the most important stat in fighting, Zen'ō should logically lose fights against people who have feats to prove they're stronger than him. Unless you're a biased fanboy) Striking Strength: Class BH '(He doesn't even fight according to Beerus) 'Durability: Unknown (Whis stated Zen'ō can destroy all that exists. As we already established Dragon Ball's existence is limited to 48 galaxies. Zen'ō obviously exists and if he can destroy all that exists, that means he can't even survive one of his own attacks.) Stamina: '''Likely extremely low, given he never works out '''Range: '''Couldn't even reach the high shelf at a grocery store '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Rather dumb. (Didn't even know what a handshake was at first and got easily distracted by Goku and Hit's fight.) '''Weaknesses: '''Is a glass canon with no fighting ability who instantly gets pwn'd by anyone with hax. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * None of course! Notes: # Contrary to popular belief, Future Zen'ō did not destroy Trunks' timeline. For pete's sake, Goku travelled back to the timeline to retrieve Future Zen'ō. How do you travel to a timeline that doesn't exist? You don't. So this cannot be a universal or above feat. And it's unquantifiable since we never saw what he actually destroyed. # Zen'ō may have erased universe 9, however as you can see he did so with multiple erase attacks, with each erase destroying at best a few planets on screen. This is even less impressive, when considering that Zen'ō's attacks were combined with Future Zen'ō's as well. Making the feat half Multi-Planet level at best. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: As well as Future Maifu (Wanked) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Downplayed Category:Ryukama's Profiles